The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tra Yelbic’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Andijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Osteospermum cultivars with uniformly mounded plant habit, early and freely flowering habit and attractive ray and disc floret coloration.
The new Osteospermum originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Andijk, The Netherlands in June, 1999 of a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number OZ-185-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number OY-81-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands in January, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands since January, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.